Der inoffizielle Albtraum-Club
by Lischen
Summary: Headcanon 176: "Dick hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass mindestens einmal die Woche Tim, Bart oder Gar nach einen besonders schlimmen Albtraum in sein Zimmer kamen... Manchmal liefen sie sich dabei über den Weg. Niemand sprach je am Tag darüber, doch in Gedanken nennen sie es alle den inoffiziellen Albtraum-Club." (Übersetzung von adorable pragmatism's Geschichte)


Es passierte Gar oft. Er versuchte sich über die Nacht in einen Hund oder eine Katze zu verwandeln, weil ihre Träume mit Faulenzen in der Sonne und der Jagd von Autos und Hasen gefüllt waren. Doch er hatte Probleme die Form bis zum Morgen zu halten und so veränderten sich die Träume oft, so dass die Autoreifen die er verfolgte _sich drehten und drehten und drehten und nicht mehr damit aufhörten. _In die Luft gestreckt, in einem flachen Tümpel, unter einem Wasserfall während schwarzer Qualm von dem verbogenen Metallhaufen aufstieg und _Blut hervor sickerte_-

Ein weiterer Albtraum riss ihn grausam aus dem Schlaf. Sein schmaler Körper bebt vor Schluchzern und er vergräbt das Gesicht in seinem Kissen.

Die Träume sind nicht mehr so schlimm wie sie einmal waren. In den ersten Monaten war es schrecklich gewesen, er wachte auf und schrie und weinte und konnte nicht aufhören bis irgendwer – M'gann, Conner, Nightwing, _irgendwer_ – kam und ihn beruhigte.

Er kann zu M'gann gehen. Seine Schwester. Manchmal macht er das. Doch es fühlt sich seltsam an sie und La'gaan zu stören. (Die Dinge waren so viel einfacher als sie noch mit Conner zusammen war.)

M'gann ist tröstend und alle anderen sind nett, doch Gar fühlt sich als wäre Nightwing der einzige der ihn versteht. Er erinnert sich daran wie er zum ersten Mal in die Höhle gekommen war, nach dem Unfall; er konnte nirgendwo anders hin und umklammerte M'ganns Hand als hinge sein Leben daran. Als Gar ankam gab Nightwing ihm einen mitleidigen Blick und eine Umarmung, sagte alles ohne auch nur ein Wort zu verlieren.

Nightwing patrouilliert in manchen Nächten in einer Stadt namens Blüdhaven, wenn es keine Mission gibt und sie nicht beschäftigt sind (er ist schon eine Weile nicht mehr da gewesen), doch er lebt in der Höhle um in der Nähe des Teams zu sein. Er hat früher bei Batman gelebt, anscheinend, doch_ Dinge verändern sich_…

Gars Raum liegt neben Nightwings. Er hat früher Kid Flash gehört – Wally. Die Vollzeitler hatten ihre Räume nah beieinander weil die Höhle Nachts so riesig und einsam war, und das obwohl sie am Tag kein bisschen heller war. Sie bleiben gerne alle nah zusammen, alle durch denselben Flur verbunden. Es fühlt sich so mehr nach Familie an.

Gar schleicht sich aus seinem Zimmer und klopft gegen Nightwings Tür, nur einmal. Die Person auf der anderen Seite ist darauf gedrillt immer wachsam zu sein und wacht sofort auf. Gar hört wie er nach der Sonnenbrille auf seinem Nachttisch tastet. (Später, wenn Gar Nightwings -Dicks- Namen kennt ist die Sonnenbrille nicht mehr notwendig.)

Lächelnd öffnete Nightwing die Tür und Gar hüpfte herein, huschte zum Bett und setzte sich im Schneidersitz darauf.

Auf Nightwings Bücherregal sitzt ein blauer Stoffelefant an dem Gar nach jedem seiner Besuche mehr hing, seit der ersten Nacht in der er an die Tür geklopft und Nightwing ihm den Elefanten gegeben hatte damit er sich besser fühlte. Es funktioniert. Der Elefant ist alt – vielleicht schon älter als Gar. So alt das der Stoff abgenutzt und verblichen ist. Gar weiß das er Nightwing viel bedeutet und ist immer wieder erstaunt, dass er Gar in die Nähe von etwas so wertvollem lässt. Doch Nightwing besteht jedes Mal darauf ihn ihm zu geben und sagt, dass es okay ist.

Gar sollte sich lächerlich fühlen, schließlich ist er zu alt sich von einem Kuscheltier trösten zu lassen. Aber der Elefant gehört ja Nightwing und der ist schon viel älter als er.

Sie schütteln die Kissen auf, so dass sie sich bequem an das Kopfbrett des Betts lehnen können. Gar umklammert den Elefanten während Nightwing einen Arm um ihn legt und Geschichten erzählt. Nightwing kennt die _besten_ Geschichten. Einige sind wahr, einige sind ausgedacht und einige sind so verrückt, dass sie ausgedacht klingen, doch Nightwing schwört dass sie wirklich passiert sind.

Wenn Gars Atem sich beruhigt hat und der Schluckauf verschwunden ist erzählt er Nightwing ein paar Geschichten. Er erzählt wie er im Tierschutzgebiet aufgewachsen war, von jedem Tier mit dem er befreundet war. Er erzählt Nightwing von dem Zuhause das er fast so sehr vermisst wie seine Mom.

Irgendwann wird er immer öfter von seinem Gähnen unterbrochen und verliert mehr und mehr den Faden in den Geschichten, so dass er sie immer wieder widerholt. Zu dem Zeitpunkt fühlt er sich besser, also bedankt er sich bei Nightwing und geht zurück in sein eigenes Zimmer, hält kurz an um den Elefanten zurück auf seinen Platz im Regal zu setzten.

Gar ist nicht der einzige der Albträume bekommt. Gar weiß dass Nightwing auch welche hat, denn wenn Gar es schafft die ganze Nacht lang in einer Form seinen harmlosen Träumen nachzujagen wird er manchmal durch das Murmeln des älteren Helden aufgeweckt, dass seine geschärften Sinne aufschnappen. Gemurmeltes _nein nein nein nicht sie nein das kann nicht passieren sie würden nie SIE SIND NIE-!_

Ein paar Sekunden entferntes Rascheln und dann stöhnt Nightwing ein Wort, seine Stimme so voller stiller Verzweiflung, dass er inzwischen wach sein muss:

_Warum…_

Er sagt es als wäre es nicht Mal eine Frage, als hätte er sich schon lange damit abgefunden keine Antwort zu finden.

Wenn der Traum besonders schlimm klingt, wird Gar so tun als hätte er einen auch einen Albtraum, weil er nicht will das Nightwing allein ist. In diesen Nächten gibt er Nightwing den Elefanten zurück, so dass er sich daran fest halten kann.

Tim schläft normalerweise Zuhause in Gotham. Er und alle anderen Teammitglieder haben ihren eigenen Raum in der Höhle, doch er verbringt nur selten die Nacht in seinem. Er hat die bei-Freunden-übernachten-Ausrede schon so oft benutzt um seine nächtlichen Ausflüge in Gotham zu vertuschen, dass sein Vater misstrauisch geworden war und wissen wollte ob ein _Mädchen_ involviert war. Tim wird schon rot wenn er nur daran denkt, wie er versucht hatte darauf zu antworten.

Es ist hart seinen Vater anzulügen, der, seit er aus dem Koma erwacht war, all die Jahre in denen er sich mehr ums Geschäft als um Tim gekümmert hatte wieder gutmachen wollte.

Sie waren nie eine perfekte Familie gewesen, die Sorte die jeden Abend zusammen aß. Tim hatte nicht bemerkt wie sehr er an seiner Mutter gehangen hatte, bis sie nicht mehr da war und jetzt wünscht er sich nichts mehr, als sie irgendwie zurückbringen zu können und seine Familie wieder so zusammen fügen konnte wie sie gewesen ist, so dass sie einen zweiten Versuch hatten und alles richtig machen konnten.

Tief in seinem inneren fühlt sich Tim als hätte er seine Familie dadurch verflucht, dass er Robins Mantel übernommen hatte. Doch er will nicht aufgeben. Da sind zu viele Leute die auf ihn zählen – Bruce, Dick, das Team und ganz Gotham. Alles was Tim machen kann, ist ein besserer Robin sein und verhindern dass jemand verletzt wurde.

Tims Hirn grübelt am Ende der Nacht über diese Dinge nach – Wege wie er sich verbessern kann, Wege _besser_ zu sein – wenn er versucht einzuschlafen, es hält ihn trotz der Erschöpfung nach einer Patrouille mit Batgirl wach. Er erlaubt sich nicht auf die Uhr neben seinem Bett schauen, denn die leuchtenden Zahlen würden ihn nur unter Druck setzten in dem sie ihm verdeutlichen wie nah der Morgen schon ist.

Meditation funktioniert nicht. Er kann seinen Kopf nicht leeren. Er kann nicht aufhören zu denken, kann nie aufhören an jedes kleine Detail von jeder Patrouille und jeder Mission zu denken, selbst wenn sie schon seit Jahren abgeschlossen war. Was wenn er vorsichtiger gewesen wäre? Was wenn er impulsiver gehandelt hätte? Was wenn er seinen Instinkten genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt vertraut hätte? Was wenn er es _nicht_ getan hätte? Wie wären die Dinge ausgegangen? Besser oder Schlechter? Entscheidungen, Einflüsse, Entwicklungen. Konsequenzen. _Immer_ Konsequenzen, für jede Handlung.

Diese Gedanken führen zu den schlimmsten Albträumen die er je hatte. Sie sind beunruhigend realistisch ohne jedes Zeichen von Traumlogik, bauen direkt auf die Analysen vergangener Missionen auf, die ihm unaufhörlich durch den Kopf rasen. Es ist als wäre er auf einem Weg gefangen und jede Entscheidung führte zu einer weiteren Gabelung und er trifft immer wieder die falschen Entscheidungen obwohl er die Situation vorher bis ins kleinste Detail studiert hatte, oder es ist genau wie auf einer Mission und _bei der_ war alles gut ausgegangen, also warum macht er _jetzt _alle diese Fehler? Obwohl er die richtigen Antworten in seinem Kopf schreit, hört sein Hirn nicht auf ihm zu zeigen was _hätte_ passieren _können_, wenn er sich anders entschieden hätte.

Tim liegt in seinem Bett und starrt die Decke an nachdem er eine weitere Person die ihm wichtig war hatte sterben sehen weil er es nicht geschafft hatte, unnötige Risiken eingegangen war, die Situation nicht richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Weil er als Robin nicht gut genug war.

Er fühlt sich verloren, gefangen in seinem eigenen Geist. Er muss es raus lassen. Er muss mit jemandem reden.

Er kann nicht zu seinem Vater, weil der nicht weiß, dass Tim Robin ist.

Bruce ist ein großartiger Lehrer und Mentor, doch Tim möchte mit ihm nicht über Albträume reden. Und seit Bruce nach Rimbor aufgebrochen ist, ist es nicht mal mehr eine Option.

Nein, die Person mit der Tim reden muss befindet sich im Mount Justice. Glücklicherweise befindet sie die Höhle nur eine Zeta-Tube entfernt.

Er geht in ganzer Uniform. Es fühlt sich seltsam an in etwas anderem in der Höhle aufzutauchen. Das Cape liegt diese Nacht trotzdem schwer auf seinen Schultern. Zu schwer.

Er zögert Dick zu wecken, weiß wie wertvoll jedes Bisschen Schlaf ist. Es ist ein albernes Zögern – die Stimme des Computers hat Dick, und wahrscheinlich auch alle anderen in der Sekunde aufgeweckt, in der er die Höhle betreten hatte – doch es hält ihn davon ab wirklich an der Tür zu klopfen.

Klopfen ist unnötig. Dick weiß, dass er da ist und schiebt die Tür auf.

Dick sieht Tim mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln an, nur Tim ist ernst genug die Robin-Uniform bei einem Mitternachtsbesuch in der Höhle zu tragen. Tim sollte wahrscheinlich der amüsierte sein, denn Dick trägt den grellen Batman-Schlafanzug, den Artemis und Wally ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatten, doch er ist viel zu gestresst um es witzig zu finden.

Die Entschuldigung die Tim hervor bringt (_er wäre nicht gekommen, aber er musste wirklich reden, wenn das okay war?)_ wird mit einem Augenrollen von Dick abgetan und der Ältere scheucht ihn sofort in den Raum.

Erst wenn die Tür geschlossen ist, löst Tim die Maske. _Keine Masken zwischen uns_, sagt Dick immer. _Wir sind Brüder._

Dick sitzt auf der Kante seines Betts und klopft neben sich. Irgendwie sorgt Dicks einladende Natur nur dafür, dass sich Tim noch schlechter dabei fühlt, ihn zu stören. Also geht er schnurstracks zum Schreibtischstuhl, zieht ihn näher zu Bett und setzt sich rücklings darauf, Dick zugewandt, mit den Armen auf der Rückenlehne verschränkt. Er hält sich an dem Stuhl fest, als wäre er das einzige, das ihn davon abhält zu versinken und zu ertrinken. Und er redet.

Dick ist ein guter Zuhörer. Es ist keine Fähigkeit die er von Bruce gelernt hat. Es ist nichts das er trainiert hat. Nein, es ist nur _er_; einfach wer er ist. Dick hört Tim zu, wie er alle Gedanken, alle Gefühle heraus lässt, die sich in ihm aufgebaut haben – seine Mom, sein Dad, Robin zu sein, die ständige Furcht zu versagen und die Angst nicht gut genug zu sein.

Tim kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie hart es für Dick gewesen sein musste Robin zu erschaffen. _Wie hat er es gemacht? Wie macht er es?_

Und dann macht Dick all die richtigen Sachen.

Er tröstet Tim, sagt ihm das, _nein_, was auch immer seinen Eltern passiert war, war nicht seine Schuld; er darf sich nicht die Schuld dafür geben. Er versteht was Tim durchmacht, und es war nicht fair, dass sie beide geliebte Menschen verloren haben. Das Tim immer jemanden an seiner Seite hatte – seinen Vater, Dick, Bruce, Babs, Alfred und mehr – die alle seine Familie waren und alles für ihn tun würden.

Er versichert Tim dass, _ja_, er ist ein unglaublicher Robin. Dass er stolz auf ihn ist. Dass die Dinge vielleicht gerade _über_wältigend schienen, doch bald – eher als Tim denkt – wäre er wieder gewältigt.

Dick ist die Person die Tim am meisten bewundert. Es sind seine Fußstapfen die er ausfüllen will. Es fühlt sich für Tim so an als wäre Dick die Person die er versucht zu _sein, _also bedeutet Dicks Anerkennung und Lob für ihn mehr als alles andere.

Tim muss vor dem Morgengrauen zurück nach Gotham, bevor sein Vater aufwacht und bemerkt, dass er nicht da ist. Er entschuldigte sich zu zehnten Mal dafür gestört zu haben und Dick gluckste nur schläfrig und sagt ihm, dass er ein willkommener Eindringling ist und jederzeit wiederkommen kann.

Es ist seltsam, bemerkt Tim später, wenn er auf den Baum neben seinem Schlafzimmerfenster klettert um sich wieder nach drinnen zu schleichen, während der Himmel langsam grau wird. Er schwingt von einem kräftigem Ast zum nächsten um sich dann nach oben zu ziehen und sich wie das Rotkelchen das er war fast im Wipfel hinzu hocken, und es ist alles so seltsam, weil er sich, seit er mit Dick gesprochen und sich alle Sorgen von der Seele geredet hat, leichter fühlt. Das Cape schien nicht mehr so viel zu wiegen.

Dann, wenn er unter die Bettdecke kriecht um noch ein oder zwei Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen, lacht er leise weil Dick _Batman_ Pyjamas getragen hat.

Bart ist immer noch neu. Alle denken er wäre ein gestrandeter Tourist, obwohl er eigentlich ein heimlicher Flüchtling ist.

Seine Wohnungssituation war in letzter Zeit ein wenig ruhelos gewesen. Er bleibt manchmal bei seinen Großeltern, doch Grandma und Grandpa sind beschäftigt mit der Schwangerschaft und Arbeit und Bart ist besorgt, dass er ein paar unschöne Spoiler durchsickern lässt (oder das sie seiner Leid werden…), also ist das Ganze nichts Festes. Er hatte einmal bei Wally übernachtet… das lief nicht so gut. Er hatte auch ein paar Tage lang bei den Garricks seine Zelte aufgeschlagen. Das ist großartig gewesen.

Bart macht es nichts aus hier und dort zu sein. Das ist was er tut. Das ist wer er ist – ein Speedster. Immer in Bewegung. Von einem zum nächsten Ort zu eilen lässt ihn Zeit mit all den Leuten verbringen, die er nur in seinen Träumen hatte treffen können. Die Dinge werden ein wenig stabiler für ihn und er verbringt die Nächte meistens bei Grandma und Grandpa oder in der Höhle.

Heute ist er in der Höhle. Es ist ein guter Ort für ihn. Er muss hier sein, in der Nähe der Action. Die Zukunft kommt – sie ist das einzige vor dem er nicht davon laufen kann – und er muss sicherstallen das es nicht die wird vor der er geflohen war. Flash zu retten war vielleicht nicht genug gewesen. Er konnte es nicht wissen.

Bart hat nicht viele Albträume gehabt bevor er in diese Zeit gereist war. Jetzt hat er sie, weil alles um ihn herum so perfekt ist. Da ist grünes Gras, blauer Himmel und klares Wasser, Schnee der weiß ist, nicht grau wie Asche; und all die Leute von denen er in Geschichtsbüchern gelesen und in Geschichten gehört hatte. Es war alles so perfekt, dass es ihn in Panik ausbrechen lässt, wenn er darüber nachdenkt, wie alles so schief gehen konnte, dass es zu der Realität führte, in der er aufgewachsen war.

Seine Albträume sind voller sterbender Familienmitglieder und Freunde. Helden kämpften und verloren weil es unmöglich ist und sie nie eine Chance hatten, es nie kommen sahen. Menschen die er verloren und Menschen die er zurück gelassen hatte. Wahrheiten die er mit niemandem teilen kann und hinter einer Maske aus Witzen und Lachen verstecken muss denn sie _dürfen es nicht wissen_.

Er will nicht zu einem… Prophet des Untergangs werden. Er kann es ihnen nicht sagen, denn was wenn er etwas Schlimmes nicht verhindern konnte oder es verhinderte und etwas viel schlimmeres passierte und alle ihn beschuldigten? _Was dann?_

Er spürt die Verantwortung. Sie liegt so schwer auf seinen Schultern, dass er manchmal kaum noch atmen kann.

Gedanken zischen in Lichtgeschwindigkeit durch seinen Kopf. Er schläft ein und wacht auf, schläft ein und wacht auf, schläft ein und wacht auf, alles in einer Zeitspanne die ein Kolibri braucht um zehn Mal mit den Flügeln zu schlagen.

Jedes Aufflackern eines Traums ist wie ein Schlag in den Bauch – es sind alles Albträume, jeder anders.

Er versucht sich zu beruhigen, versucht seinen Kopf durch Schäfchenzählen zu leeren, erreicht die Millionen bevor er beschließt dass das nicht funktioniert.

Er fühlt sich ängstlich und allein und will seinen Großeltern nicht sagen warum, und so findet er sich plötzlich vor Nightwings Tür wieder und klopft so schnell an, das es zu einem einheitlichen Brummen wird.

Bart kommt aus der Zukunft. Er weiß wer Nightwing ist. Er weiß was Dick Grayson durchgemacht hat. Er hatte Geschichten darüber gehört, dass der Held, der mit dem furchteinflößenden Batman trainiert hatte, ironischer Weise der netteste war. Der Meistvertrauteste. Der zu dem alle mit ihren Problemen gingen.

Wenn die schlimmen Dinge passierten, wäre Dick Grayson dazu gezwungen Batmans Maske aufzusetzen. Bart hatte davon gehört wie er versucht hatte die Helden zusammen zu halten und er irgendwann an den Verlusten zerbrochen war, nur noch eine Hülle von dem Mann der er einst war, selbst ein Verlorener.

Nichts davon würde dieses Mal passieren, nicht wenn Bart irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen kann. Und er kann. Er hatte Technologie gestohlen und sein Leben riskiert um eine Zeitmaschine zu bauen, nur damit er all diese Menschen retten kann.

Dick Grayson öffnet die Tür und sieht nicht überrascht aus das Bart davor steht, denn wer außer ihm kann so schnell klopfen? Seine Augen sind unbedeckt. Bart kennt seine Identität, also ist die Farbe seiner Augen auch keine neue Information. Bart weiß, dass sie blau sind. Er weiß mehr über alles und jeden als er wissen sollte. Er kennt ihre Vergangenheit und ihre Zukunft.

Bart platzt mit ein paar Sätzen (keine kompletten Lügen) darüber heraus, dass er Heimweh hat, seine Eltern vermisst und schlechte Träume hat. Dick blinzelt ihn an, zu müde um das schnelle Geplapper zu verstehen, doch er erkennt den Grundgedanken. Nicht nur die Geschichte, sondern auch die Geschichte hinter der Geschichte.

Die Zeittouristen-Geschichte geht Dick gegen den Strich – nicht nur ihm, Tim und Dick. Es gibt Wörter die das erklären, _Bat-Paranoia_ zum Beispiel, zumindest hat Bart das gehört.

Bart hat das Gefühl, dass Dick versteht, dass in vierzig Jahren eine Menge passieren kann. Eine Menge schlimme Dinge können passieren. Dick Grayson trägt schon sein halbes Leben lang eine Maske, natürlich weiß er das Bart eine trägt, auch wenn diese aus Grinsen und Entschuldigungen über das verdrehen des Zeitstromes besteht. Doch Dick zwingt Bart nie dazu Spoiler zu erzählen. Er fragte nicht wer in diesen vierzig Jahren vielleicht gestorben oder verwundet worden war.

Vielleicht hat er Angst davor. Oder vielleicht kann der Bart gut genug lesen um zu wissen dass die Antwort _jeder_ ist.

Und hey, da Dick Grayson diese detektivischen Fähigkeiten ausnutzt und schon fast alles herausgefunden hat, muss sich Bart auch keine Sorgen machen, dass er ihn misstrauisch machen könnte (weil er das schon war), wenn er mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Tür auftauchte und zugab, dass er schreckliche Albträume hat. Dick versteht, dass Bart eine Menge durchgemacht hat.

Also holt sich Bart wofür er her gekommen ist – eine Umarmung. Nightwing spannt sich erst an, erholt sich aber schnell wieder und legt seine Arme um Bart und tätschelt ihm den Rücken.

Bart hatte seit er hier ankam eine Menge Leute umarmt. Er musste sich daran erinnern, dass sie real waren. Dass _das_ das wahre Leben war, nicht nur irgendein wundervoller Traum. Das schnelle Flackern zwischen Schlaf und Wachsein hatte ihn verwirrt. Er musste _sicher gehen_.

Manchmal schien alles zu schön um wahr zu sein und er brauchte die Umarmungen um auf dem Teppich zu bleiben. Und wenn er jemanden umarmt der tot sein sollte sich aber fest, real und _lebendig_ anfühlt? Es gibt ihm ein Gefühl übersprudelnder Freude und hilft den immer anwesenden Knoten der Angst in seinem inneren ein wenig aufzulösen.

Für Dick fühlt es sich an als würde die Umarmung nur ein paar Sekunden anhalten. Für Bart sind es Stunden. Dick ist drauf und dran Bart zu fragen ob er reden möchte, doch der Speedster grinst ihn nur an und rauscht davon, lässt einen verdutzt drein blickenden Nightwing in der Tür stehen.

Es kommt eine Nacht in der Gar das Rauschen das Wassers (_Vermischet mit Blut und Benzin_) nicht mehr ausblenden kann, Tim an der Verantwortung zu ersticken droht (_bitte stirb nicht, bitte stirb nicht_) und Bart von der Zukunft verfolgt wird (_und all den Menschen um ihn herum, die Geister sein sollten_).

Tim, als Robin, steht vor Nightwings Tür und kämpft seinen üblichen inneren Kampf ob er klopfen soll oder nicht. Sein Cape flattert in der Brise die Bart verursacht, während er neben ihm zum Stillstand kommt. Gar steckt den Kopf aus der Tür und zieht ihn auf der Stelle zurück, als er die Beiden bemerkt, doch sie haben ihn schon gesehen und so stellt er sich nervös zu ihnen auf den Flur.

Mit Enthusiasmus übernimmt Bart das Klopfen. Er ist _zu_ laut und _zu_ schnell und Tim sieht ihn finster an und hält seine Hand fest, bevor er die gesamte Höhle aufwecken kann.

Dick öffnet die Tür ohne sich damit aufzuhalten eine Brille oder Maske zu suchen, alle hier wissen wer er ist. Seine blauen Augen sind müde und leicht blutunterlaufen als er auf die drei hinabblickt.

Tim verlagert unbehaglich das Gewicht, der einzige der keinen Schlafanzug trägt.

Gar gähnt und wischt sich unauffällig die Tränen aus den Augen.

Bart lächelt, greift sich Dick und umarmt ihn.

Dick seufzt, kein bisschen irritiert zu so später Stunde geweckt zu werden. Er umarmt Bart, verwuschelt Tims Haare und sagt dass er sich _beruhigen_ soll, gibt Gar den Stoffelefanten und führt alle drei Jungen in die Küche um ihnen heiße Schokolade zu machen.

(Das war das erste Treffen ihres inoffiziellen Albtraum-Clubs.)


End file.
